Relatos de League Of Legends
by Endlich
Summary: Este es un recopilado de relatos escritos por mí, es decir, todo lo que publique salió de mi cabeza y fue hecho con mis manos. Cualquier derecho de copyright por los personajes es dirigido a Riot Games. Romántico - Terror - Acción


Jarvan se recostó en su silla, pudiendo admirar Demacia desde los amplios ventanales. Sus músculos estaban tensos y él simplemente quería descansar, pero eran casi las 10 p.m. y tenía cientos de papeles perfectamente ordenados frente a él.

A pesar de la música que provenía de la fiesta que se estaba dando frente al castillo, pudo escuchar el murmullo detrás de las puertas con signos tallados. Sigilosamente se acercó y escuchó las voces de dos mujeres.

—Shyvana, vuelve abajo, ya me asignó a mí para que cuide la puerta.

—Pero...—respondió, esperando que no se notara el nerviosismo en su voz—Me parece injusto.

— ¿Injusto?—Poppy levantó una ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Todos allí disfrutando de la fiesta y tú aquí. Quiero ayudarte. Ve allí abajo y diviértete.

—No tengo tiempo para diversión. ¿Quieres ayudar a alguien? Xin Zhao está abajo vigilando la fiesta. Ve tú, seguramente está muy ocupado.

Shyvana suspiró y se dio la vuelta resignada. Quería declarársele al rey y año nuevo era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que volvería más tarde, antes de la media noche.

Jarvan volvió a su escritorio para revisar los papeles mientras escuchaba la música pegadiza de la fiesta y por un momento deseó estar allí, como una persona normal. Una sonrisa se asomó cuando pensó en la posibilidad de bajar en cuanto terminara de revisar todo.

Shyvana terminó su vaso de cerveza, concentrándose en como el líquido dejaba un rastro incómodo en su garganta. Le gustaba relajarse de vez en cuando, y ver a la gente bailar y divertirse. Aunque su cabeza seguía puesta en su adorado rey, quien estaba trabajando. Alzó la cabeza hacía la torre más alta del castillo, donde podía ver su espalda. Suspiró mientras le pedía otra cerveza al barman y repasó la última vez que lo vio.

—Te ves muy bien Shyvana—Comentó él cuando se cruzó con ella en el pasillo.

— ¡Gracias, señor! Oh... ¿no irá a la fiesta?

—Lo dudo mucho, tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

Ella estaba decepcionada, ya que él era la razón por la que iría. No había hecho muchos amigos por su actitud temible e intimidante. Cayó en las palabras que le había dicho el rey: _te ves bien._ ¿Era una indirecta para _"estás linda"_? Jarvan se había retirado silenciosamente, causándole rechazo a Shyvana.

El barman le tendió la cerveza y ella no dejó de mirar la ventana mientras la tomaba. Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado y miró a esa persona con un ave sobre su hombro.

—No te gastes—Dijo Quinn mientras tragaba saliva—No vale la pena.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la confundida. Sé que estás pensando en Jarvan, y querida, él es tan ingenuo que podrías pasar toda tu vida esperándolo. Es por eso que ya lo superé—Presumió con una gran sonrisa mientras se reclinaba sobre la mesa de bar.

— ¿Dices que él nunca estaría conmigo? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—Nada, absolutamente nada. Solo que Jarvan no sabe apreciar todo lo que tiene, y tú eres alguien sumamente especial. Deberías conseguirte a alguien.

La música por poco opaca los pensamientos confusos de Shyvana, quien veía como Lux invitaba a Quinn a bailar, quien aceptó gustosa. Sola de nuevo, pensó en volver al castillo para convencer a Poppy. Tragó el último sorbo de su cerveza y con valor, se hizo lugar entre toda la gente.

Poppy estaba inmóvil frente a las puertas de la oficina de Jarvan, con la mirada en un punto fijo, esperando que algo interesante pasara. Estaba sumamente cansada, pero no lo demostraba con ningún gesto. Cualquier persona que la viera podría decir que era una guardia ejemplar, aunque solo quería que Xin Zhao subiera con las bebidas para que ellos dos pudieran celebrar el año nuevo en Demacia.

Shyvana apareció rápidamente, trayendo a Poppy al mundo real. Al verla, frunció el ceño y suspiró, esperando oír un ruego.

—Te ves cansada—Mintió cuando estuvo cerca—Deberías bajar y tomar algo.

—Shyvana, en serio, ¿qué quieres? Hoy no es el mejor día para molestarme. Ve a divertirte abajo con tus amigos.

¿Realmente pensaba que tenía amigos? Estuvo a punto de responderle pero ella la calló rápidamente. A pesar de ser muy pequeñita de estatura, tenía una voz potente y un rango increíblemente importante.

—Volveré—Dijo antes de marcharse.

—Estoy segura de eso.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para la medianoche cuando Jarvan se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar. Iba a pasar año nuevo solo... bueno, con los papeles que debía revisar. La pila de los revisados era apenas más pequeña que los no revisados. Se iba a tomar dos horas en eso y cuando saliera ya todos abrían gritado _¡Año nuevo! _Y brindado.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se estiró para seguir trabajando. Volvió a escuchar las voces de sus dos guardias femeninas discutiendo por hacer la guardia. No podía dejar de revisar para solucionar una disputa entre dos mujeres... ya se encargaría Poppy. Aun así podía escuchar lo que decían.

—Shyvana, digas lo que digas no me moveré de aquí.

— ¡Poppy, por favor!—Rogó, con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos. Esa escena no le era nada divertida a la más pequeña—Déjame cuidar la puerta...

Verla así era tan deprimente que simplemente asintió al mismo tiempo que entraba Xin Zhao con cervezas en la mano para brindar. Logró ver a Shyvana llorando sentada en el piso, de espaldas a él.

Poppy la rodeó y tomó una botella con una sonrisa. —Tomémosla abajo, será lo mejor...

Él simplemente la siguió mientras el llanto de Shyvana se hacía más lejano para ellos, pero no para Jarvan, quien se había acercado a la puerta.

Después de unos diez minutos, ella seguía en el suelo llorando. ¿Por qué? Poppy ya le había cedido el lugar, debería estar feliz. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía tocar la puerta a medianoche y decirle que lo amaba. Y aunque pudiese, la rechazaría.

Quinn tenía razón. Jarvan...

...estaba frente a ella.

Rápidamente se levantó para simular su lloriqueo. Estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya era demasiado incómoda la situación como para empeorarla. Faltaban apenas cinco... no, cuatro minutos para la medianoche. Era ahora o nunca.

—S-señor...—Trató de hablar, pero calló al ver que se oía patética.

Jarvan la observó de arriba abajo. Se veía absolutamente preciosa, y su largo cabello le sentaba muy bien. No podía verla como otra guardia, sino como una muchacha hermosa y débil, porque así era. Aunque ella no podía ver su sonrisa, la sintió y eso la tranquilizó solo un poco. ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

Tres minutos para medianoche. Ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra. Shyvana por que estaba nerviosa, y Jarvan porque le gustaba admirarla. Los dos estaban tan cerca estáticos, como si una fuerza invisible los mantuviera allí por una razón.

Un par de lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por las mejillas de la pelirroja, haciéndola perder la compostura. Sus pensamientos se estaban adueñando de su ser: _¿por qué él no me ama? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Pasaré año nuevo y toda mi vida sola. Patética._

Jarvan se agachó para ponerla de pie, y no la soltó en ningún momento. Sus ojos se encontraron justo cuando el reloj del pasillo marcaba el cambio de hora. Dos minutos para medianoche.

—Señor...—Dijo con lo que creyó que sería su último aliento—Quiero... quiero confesarle algo.

Jarvan alzó una ceja y tragó saliva antes de responderle.

— ¿Sí?

Shyvana tomó una bocanada de aire y cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se alejó del rey. No, no podía... simplemente era demasiado cobarde para declararse. En su cabeza recreó los siguientes años de su vida: viviría sola en una pequeña casa, viendo como los demás disfrutan sus tardes con sus nietos.

—No importa, vuelva a su oficina, debe tener mucho trabajo—Se dio la vuelta, esperando que Jarvan también se olvidara de ella. Pero ya no era posible, la intriga lo carcomía y no quería volver a su fría oficina, mientras escuchaba como todo su pueblo se divertía.

La música cesó, indicando que quedaba menos de un minuto para que el año acabara. Los murmullos de la gente ponían nerviosa a Shyvana, quien quería creer que el rey se había ido.

Él tomó su muñeca y la obligó a girarse. Esos profundos ojos la penetraron, haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieran... excepto uno. _Díselo, no pierdes NADA._

— ¿Qué pasa Shyv?

_Aire, aire, aire. _Era la primera vez que la llamaba de una forma tan cariñosa... o amistosa... o lo que fuera. Pero ese simple apodo la animó de cierta forma aunque no se haya notado.

—Señor... yo...

Tomó aire e intentó de nuevo, esperando que él no se cansara de ella por ser tan estúpida.

—Rey Jarvan, quiero confesarle que...—Buscó las palabras más suaves que pudo encontrar—lo quiero.

—Oh... yo también la quiero, señorita Shyvana.

De nuevo las formalidades que ella odiaba. Resopló y movió levemente su cabeza, exasperada.

—No de esa forma. No de la forma profesional, amistosa. Señor Jarvan...

— _¡10!_

—Parece que será año nuevo...

— _¡9!_

—No tenemos champaña—Murmuró Shyvana, algo incómoda.

— _¡8!_

Podían sentir sus corazones latiendo fuertemente. Jarvan no la había soltado aún.

— _¡7!_

—No necesito champaña—Dijo Jarvan, acercándose a ella.

— _¡6!_

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca. Shyvana se sentía en el cielo, pero al mismo en la Tierra. ¿Iba a desmayarse?

— _¡5!_

Notó que Jarvan sonreía... esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba admirar todos los días en el castillo cuando una buena noticia llegaba. Amaban las buenas noticias.

— _¡4!_

Podría estar millones de años viendo esos ojos que tanto le atrajeron. Tan misteriosos... tan benévolos...

— _¡3!_

Sus cuerpos se apegaron completamente. Ella sentía todo su pecho apoyado en el de él. La armadura no le impedía absolutamente para sentir su corazón latir rápidamente.

— _¡2!_

Una mano de Jarvan se posó en su cara, haciéndola ruborizar, mas eso no se notaba... su piel era rojiza. El brazo que sostenía su muñeca se centró alrededor de su cintura.

— _¡1! ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Ahora o nunca, Shyvana. _Se animó.

_¿Se lo dirás, estúpido? _Habló el subconsciente de Jarvan.

—Te amo—Murmuraron al mismo tiempo mientras los habitantes de Demacia festejaban.

Segundos más tarde, se fundieron en un hermoso y largo beso... uno que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.


End file.
